Dame aire
by azaak
Summary: Por culpa de unos mortifagos Harry queda atrapado en un incendio. Hermione lo busca deseperadamente ¿Logrará sacarlo de allí? Reto de LPdF. Oneshort HHr.


_Hola a todos. En primer lugar quiero felicitar a Hikari por haber ganado el desafió anterior y decir que la idea de este desafió 43 es suya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo le he dado un poco de forma a su idea._

_El desafió es el siguiente:_

_DESAFIO 43_

_Respiración boca a boca_

_Circunstancias y demás, libre imaginación._

_Época: la que gusten, último año en Hogwars, Post-Hogwars. Solo un detalle: Harry y Hermione no son pareja, aunque al final pueden emparejarlos._

_Espero que os guste y dejeis vuestra opinión._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bueno este fic va dedicado a mis dos niñas, que las quiero un montón: a _chofisrad_ y a _marya89_, dos soles que alumbran mi vida. Un besazo a las dos._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DAME AIRE**

Ya habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad y Ron había invitado a Harry y Hermione a pasar unos días en su casa, y por increíble que pareciera también había invitado a Luna y Neville, bueno en realidad había sido Ginny la que había invitado a los dos rubios.

Los chicos se encontraban jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve. Fred, George, Neville y Ginny contra Harry, Hermione, Luna y Ron. El equipo de los gemelos les llevaba gran ventaja, pero todos lo estaban pasando realmente bien.

El juego se encontraba en el momento de mayor ímpetu, cuando alguien rompió toda la armonía que allí reinaba. El Señor Weasley llegó corriendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban gritando que se pusieran a cubierto. Un grupo de mortífagos atacaba La Madriguera buscando a Harry.

Rápidamente todos los jóvenes se reunieron a los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban en ese momento en la casa. Todos luchaban sin descanso para echar a los secuaces de Voldemort de allí. El caos reinaba en todos lados, las únicas palabras entendibles en medio de todo ese jaleo eran los gritos de la Señora Weasley diciendo una y otra vez "llevaos a Harry de aquí", "esconderlo en un lugar seguro". Pero todos sabían que el moreno no iba a moverse de donde estaba, y menos si sabia que iban a por el.

Después de varios minutos todos se encontraban con múltiples heridas y rodeados de personas desmayadas.

Harry seguía luchando un poco más alejado que los demás. Por fin el mortífago con el que luchaba cayó a sus pies victima de una maldición dicha por el ojiverde. Sin previo aviso fue herido por la espalda por dos mortífagos que se encontraban a una distancia un poco alejada. Sin detenerse a distinguirlos salió corriendo hacia el escobero de los Weasley, que se encontraba un poco alejado de la casa, y se encerró dentro impidiéndoles la entrada.

No podía luchar en esas condiciones, le habían herido el brazo derecho y no paraba de sangrar. Los mortífagos hacían verdaderos esfuerzos para poder entrar donde el se encontraba, viendo que era imposible prendieron fuego al lugar y huyeron con su señor.

Al verse liberado de los dos tipos, el muchacho intentó salir, pero lo habían encerrado en aquel lugar que comenzaba llenarse de un humo negro, impidiéndole ver y respirar con normalidad. El trastero se quemaba y él, poco a poco, perdía la conciencia desplomándose en el suelo, este era el fin, ni siquiera lo iba a matar Voldemort, lo iba a matar el fuego.

Después de haber encerrado a Harry en aquel lugar y prenderle fuego, los mortífagos huyeron dejando a la Orden un poco desconcertada por la actitud que tomaban. Poco a poco todo se fue tranquilizando y los que estaban menos dañados se ocuparon de curar a los más afectados.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – pregunto de pronto Hermione preocupada.

-¿Cómo que donde está Harry? Estará con mi madre para que lo cure – respondió Ron sin darle importancia mientras curaba un corte bastante profundo de la cara de Luna.

-Señora Weasley ¿ha visto a Harry? – pregunto Hermione no muy segura.

-No cariño, estará ayudando a los demás. Cuando lo encuentres dile que venga para que vea si tiene alguna herida, ya sabes lo terco que es.

-Si Señora Weasley.

-¡Harry¡Harry!

-Hermione¿lo has encontrado? – preguntó Luna

-No, lo he buscado por todas partes pero no consigo encontr… ¿Que es ese olor?

-No se, huele como una hoguera.

-¡Dios mío! – dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-¡Hermione, espera! – gritó la rubia yendo detrás de la castaña.

-¡Harry¡Harry¿Estas ahí? – gritaba la chica aporreando la puerta.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo la Ravenclaw sujetándola cuando consiguió llegar junto a ella – ¡apártate de ahí, las paredes están a punto de desplomarse!

-Suéltame Luna ¡Harry está ahí dentro!

-¿Cómo puedes saber que está allí dentro?

-Porque lo sé, simplemente lo siento y sé que no me equivoco.

La rubia se sorprendió ante la seguridad de la ojimiel y decidió que tenia razón, ya que por muy tensa que fuera la situación, su amiga nunca se equivocaba en lo referente a Harry. Era como si sus mentes estuvieran unidas, y por la ansiedad de la castaña no tenia ninguna duda de que el ojiverde se encontraba atrapado en ese lugar.

Juntando sus fuerzas se precipitaron contra la puerta las dos a la vez, la puerta cedió sin mucha dificultad ya que las llamas la habían debilitado notablemente. Ya en el interior encontraron al chico desmayado cerca de la salida, con un poco de esfuerzo lograron sacarlo y ponerlo a salvo en la fría nieve.

Toda su cara estaba manchada a causa del humo, había perdido bastante sangre a causa de una herida en el brazo derecho y su respiración era muy débil.

Hermione buscó desesperada el pulso de su amigo, los latidos llegaban muy lentos a su corazón. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora, una vez en el colegio de muggles les enseñaron primeros auxilios y estaba intentando recordar que había que hacer en caso de que la victima se estuviese ahogando.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó la ojiazul al ver que la otra chica se encontraba a años luz de aquel lugar.

-Ve a pedir ayuda – dijo colocando sus manos en el pecho del moreno para empezar la respiración boca a boca. – Harry se está ahogando ¡corre!

Mientras Luna salía corriendo hacia la casa comenzó con el masaje cardiaco en el pecho y después juntó sus labios a los de él dándole el aire que sus pulmones pedían para seguir con vida. Fué como volver a nacer, cada vez que la castaña impulsaba el aire por su boca y este llegaba a sus pulmones un soplo de vida se asomaba en cada poro de su piel, se aferraría a la vida, no quería irse, no cuando ya estaba en el cielo.

Tosió y tosió hasta expulsar todo el dióxido de carbono que le impedía respirar. La castaña lo incorporo un poco para poder darle una palmaditas en la espalda y ayudarlo a que se le pasara. Cuando consiguió normalizar su respiración lo volvió a tumbar, esta vez con la cabeza en su regazo. El chico empezó a temblar por el brusco cambio de temperatura y la chica se quitó su capa para taparlo.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó la ojimiel mientras limpiaba su cara y sus gafas con su jersey.

-Si – respondió con dificultad – otra vez me has salvado la vida, eres como mi ángel de la guarda.

-No hables más, tienes que descansar. Enseguida vendrán a ayudarte.

-No necesito a nadie más. – ante este comentario la castaña se sonrojó levemente. - ¿Por qué has entrado ahí dentro? Podría haberte pasado algo.

-Harry, estabas a punto de morir. Hubiese entrado aunque el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera custodiando la puerta.

-¿Tanto me quieres?

-Te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo te amo. – las palabras llegaron de forma inesperada a oídos de la chica, por lo que su cerebro tardo mas tiempo del necesario en procesarlas.

-Creo que el humo se te ha subido a la cabeza. – dijo incrédula y dolida a la vez por que no fuese verdad.

-Se muy bien lo que digo, entiendo que estés enfadada pero no puedo guardarlo por mas tiempo. Te amo Hermione.

-¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas un poco mas de aire para oxigenar tu cerebro. – y con estas palabras acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Sus labios se tocaron lentamente, sintiendo la calidez del otro. Tierno, dulce, deseado, esa era la descripción para el momento que vivían los dos juntos, rodeados de nieve y fuego. Una contradicción tan deliciosa como ellos, agua y fuego, la fría lógica contra el ardiente impulso. La combinación perfecta, el complemento ideal, que se hacia patente en el juego que sus bocas llevaban a cabo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando para mirarse a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del castaña para confirmar lo que ya estaba dicho sin palabras.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no me llega suficiente aire al cerebro. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

La chica sonrió acortando de nuevo la distancia para que sus bocas volvieran a unirse. Y así en mitad de la nieve, con en calor del fuego derritiéndola, surgía por fin el amor tanto tiempo oculto.

_**FIN**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, yo quería hacer algo diferente. Todo el mundo cree que para hacer el boca a boca hay que ahogarse en el agua, pero hay muchas situaciones en las que te puedes ahogar y es necesaria, como en los incendios o en accidentes de coche._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ojalá supiésemos hacer todos la respiración boca a boca. Salvaríamos muchas vidas._

_Un besazo_

**Lucy**


End file.
